candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 543/Dreamworld/@comment-24693751-20160120083602
Yikes, this level is no joke. I see no one has commented in almost exactly a year but I'm just getting around to it as I've shared previously I'm not a DW fan and only play while waiting for new levels to come out in Reality, which I much prefer. Anyway, I managed to pass this level in 6 tries, no boosters but only 2 stars & I passed on my very last move. So I found it slightly more difficult than 541 which in comparison I passed in 5 tries with 3 stars & 5 moves remaining(also no boosters). Out of the 6 tries, I had 2 boards where I needed 1 more combo & 2 boards where I needed 2 more. The other try I don't remember. I was in shock my first try with everything exploding & cascading, it just went on & on! One thing I noticed was that in all but 1 of my tries the chocolate was not at all a problem because all the explosions and cascades got rid of it for me. Anyway, in a way I'm surprised this level was never nerfed with so many people complaining but I think King just basically abandoned DW at some point for whatever reason (probably wasn't making them enough $). Just some other random thoughts on this level in case anyone by chance should read this. This is one of those boards where literally every move matters. And the only way I passed(aside from luck) was to study the board before every move. I think Odus fell down once but in general he did seem a bit more sturdy here. I was of course also doing my best to balance him. Another thing I noticed with this level that is different from a lot of other DW levels is,(what worked for me anyway) was not waiting for moonstrucks to set off the orders. In fact often moonstrucks would mess up any potential combos I'd set up. I passed by just setting off each order/combo directly after each time I was able to set them up. Whether it was during a moonstruck or not, I just set them off immediately. Surprisingly, Odus never fell from my doing so, most likely because I was keeping him as balanced as possible the rest of the time. Also, I completely ignored any cb's the board or mystery candies made. And also once in awhile there were chances to make cb's but depending on how they were set up, they can be made into potential wraps instead so those are good to look out for. In general I was trying to make more wraps than stripes as they're harder to come by, unless there was a wrap already on the board and I saw an opportunity to make a striped near it. Anyway just sharing any tips I can think of that might help in case anyone still reads the comments. I absolutely see why this was rated IH and once again I feel very fortunate to have been able to pass in a relatively short number of tries. Just luck & perseverance!